Nada es lo que parece
by I'm feeling good
Summary: Edward Cullen, el mejor jugador de béisbol del instituto, un chico duro. Bella Swan, la chica nueva con aspecto de ángel pero... Nada es lo que parece.
1. Capitulo 1

**Nada es lo que parece.**

**Edward Cullen, el mejor jugador de béisbol del instituto, un chico duro. Bella Swan, la chica nueva con aspecto de ángel pero... Nada es lo que parece ser.**

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a SM, quizás alguno que otro es de mi propia invención, la trama también es mía. **

**Espero que les guste. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Era la tercera vez que mi madre llamaba a la puerta del baño para que saliera, pero como las dos veces anteriores le dije que ya terminaba.

Venga hija, tenemos que salir pronto o perderemos el avión – Odiaba cuando mi madre me metía prisa, no entendía que yo necesitaba mi tiempo, mi espacio.

-Ya voy mamá, ya casi estoy- Oí como suspiraba. Pero ya no podía demorarme mucho más, teníamos que ir quisiera yo o no.- ¡Ya está!. Apague la luz del baño y nos fuimos escaleras abajo.

Desde que mi madre encontró pareja yo me vi obligada a irme a vivir con mi padre,no queria ser un estorbo, pero cuando apenas llevaba 2 días con él, tuve un pequeño "accidente" con mi camioneta, ahora ya chatarra. Debido al hielo me vi obligada a hacer una maniobra demasiado brusca que ni mi camioneta ni yo pudimos aguantar, me tuvieron que poner una escayola en la pierna y una muñequera en mi mano derecha. Desde ese día mi madre no vio como buena opción quedarme con Charlie por lo que volví con ella, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de visitar a mi pequeño amigo Jacob (me encantaba llamarlo así, por que eso lo enfurecía).

Ahora ya de vuelta a Phoemix, mi madre, gracias a todo el pastón que estaba ganando su novio, decidió que entrase en "una residencia de estudiantes en Seattle", así fue como me lo contó ella, pero más que una residencia de estudiantes a mi me parecía que iba a ir a un Internado como los que salen en las películas, un horror.

-Cariño si necesitas cualquier cosa llamame, tendré el móvil siempre conmigo.- Renne odiaba las despedidas por lo que no quería pasar mucho tiempo aquí con ella y embarcar lo antes posibles- Te llamaré todos los días para ver como estas. Te amo mi pequeña, cuidate.

-Sí mamá. Cuidate tú también, ¿vale?- A mi madre se le empezaban a saltar las lagrimas, tenia que salir de aquí corriendo antes de que montara una escena más parecida a una telenovela que a la vida real- Llamo en cuanto tenga tiempo, no te preocupes. Te quiero mucho.

La abrace como si no la fuese a ver en años y me apresure a dejar mis maletas y subir al avión. Me esperaba un vuelo muy largo el cual me venia muy bien para calmar los nervios que se me estaban concentrando en el estomago. Pufff..., un colegio nuevo, gente nueva y yo sola. Necesitaba urgentemente pensar en como iba a actuar, necesitaba sacar valor y dejar a esa Bella Swan que se portaba bien y era la niña buena de mamá, ahora estaba sola, solísima y lo mejor que podía hacer es sacar lo mejor que tenia en ella, esa Bella que nadie, excepto una persona conocía.

* * *

**Hola a todos !**

**Que le pareció mi primer intento de fic? Espero no decepcionar a demasiada gente.**

**Please, dejen review para saber si alguien me lee.**

**Los amo, ¡ Hasta pronto ! :)**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mía.**

**Aquí llega el 2º capitulo de Nada es lo que parece, espero que les guste. :)**

**Besos, Lau.**

* * *

Al bajar del avión, tome mis maletas y me fui fuera del aeropuerto. Según Renne, tendría que tomar un autobús que

me dejaría justo en la entrada de mi "nuevo infierno". Ni siquiera las horas en el avión me habían servido para

relajarme un poco de todo lo que ahora me venia encima.

Mire por la ventanilla del bus, ya quedaba poco para llegar, cuando vi un bonito edificio. Era enorme, de quién fuese,

tendría que tener muchísimo dinero. Fue ahí cuando el autobús anuncio su ultima parada, por lo cual ese enorme

edificio debería de ser la residencia de estudiantes.

"Bueno, después de todo el lugar no está nada mal, es hermoso" pensé. "Pero sigue siendo un infierno"

Me pasee por todo lo que suponía que era el Campus con mis maletas a cuesta. Me encantaba esta zona, todo estaba

asombrosamente limpio, parecía que estuviese pintado en vez de ser así en realidad. También pude ver las pistas de

baloncesto, tenis y más allá vi algo parecido a un campo de béisbol. Creo que enorme se quedaba corto para definir

las dimensiones de este lugar. No había nadie, por lo que pensé que estarían en clases. ¡Bien! eso me permitía un

poquito de dignidad ya que no es muy normal cargar con tantas maletas yo sola y con mi gran capacidad de

mantenerme sobre mis pies sin tropezar.

Llegue sana y salva a lo que supuse era la recepción.

-Buenos días- me saludo la recepcionista. Señora Scott rezaba su tarjeta. Una mujer de unos cincuenta y tantos

años. Sus gafas descansaban sobre su pequeña nariz y le daba un toque a abuelita, me pareció un gesto muy

gracioso.- Tu debes de ser la chica nueva, ¿cierto?-me sonrió. Asentí y empezó a mover unos papeles que había

sobre una carpeta azul. Ese debería de ser mi historial.- Bien, Isabella Swan. Tú habitación es la 230- ¡Madre mía!

¿Cuantas habitaciones tendría este sitio?- Está en el edificio 3, junto al edificio de los chicos. ¿Necesitas ayuda con tu

equipaje?

-No, muchas gracias.- Había empezado con muy bien pie como para estropearlo ahora.- Yo puedo sola.

-Esta bien- me sonrió.- Aquí tienes todos tus horarios y un pequeño plano del lugar. Espero que tengas un buen día

Isabella- me extendió la carpeta y salí rumbo a mi habitación.

Me dolían ya los pies, había pasado casi una hora desde que salí de la recepción. No encontraba el edificio 3 por

ningún. Volví a mirar el plano. No sé que iba mal, había seguido el plano al pie de la letra, peor el maldito edificio no

estaba por ningún lado. Esto era horrible...Me senté en un banco que había en la cera. Mis pies no aguantaban ni un

segundo más de pie. Entonces miré al frente...

¡EDIFICIO 3! Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen

Ahora solo me faltaba encontrar mi habitación. Como pude volví a cargar mis maletas en mis hombros y pase puerta

por puerta buscando mi habitación. 224...,226...,228...,¡230! Por fin. Entre en la habitación, estaba muy ordenada, todo

parecía nuevo, creo que para mi suerte o desgracia no tendría compañera de habitación.

Entonces escuche unos pasos, parecía que alguien estaba corriendo por el pasillo. Y de pronto un chico entro en mi

habitación de golpe y cerro la puerta con un portazo, quedándose él empujando contra esta, dándome la espalda. Aún

no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, al parecer.

- ¿Hola?- mi voz salio algo extraña, una mezcla entre sorpresa y rabia.- ¿Que haces aquí?

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado a todos. **

**Aun no entiendo mucho esto de FF, lo de publicar y tal por lo que puede que sea un caos, pero prometo solucionarlo pronto. ;)**

**Pronto volveré con el 3º capitulo. Espero sus reviews, please. Me encantará leerlos.**

**Besos y gracias, Lau.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM, solo la trama es mía.**

**Holaaaaaaaaaa! :)**_  
_

**Sé que dije a algunas de vosotras que publicaría el lunes, pero ya no puedo más, termine esta mañana este capi y no puedo esperar hasta mañana, además se lo debo. Así que aqui se lo dejo...**

**Espero que les guste ;)**

* * *

_-¿Hola?- mi voz salio algo extraña, una mezcla entre sorpresa y rabia.- ¿Que haces aquí?_

Entonces el chico se dio la vuelta, dejándome ver su trabajado cuerpo. No era demasiado alto, unos centímetro más que yo quizás, su pelo era rubio y por la apariencia que tenia parecía graso, ni que contar de su cara, el pobre chico tenia toda la llamada zona "T" llena de granos. Quitandole la cara el chico no estaba tan mal. A juzgar por su vestimenta- camiseta deportiva, calzonas y botines- debería de pertenecer algún equipo de béisbol,fútbol quizás.

-Mmm...-En el momento en que sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos su expresión cambio de miedo a sorpresa-¡Ho-hola!, tú..¿esta es tú habitación?

-Sí, eso parece- el chico aún me miraba raro, como si viese la luz por primera vez- ¿Que haces en el edificio de las chicas, si se puede saber?

-Yo... verás es que..- parecía algo asustado.

-¡MIKE! Sal de donde te estés escondieeendooo...-Se escuchó una voz masculina desde el pasillo, luego unas risas. Parecía que más de uno le tenia ganas al "rubito" que tenia delante de mi.

-Por favor, ayúdame. Son mis compañeros de equipo, siempre me están gastando bromas pesadas. Por favor.- Su cara era como la de un perrito abandonado, mi parte buena me decía que tenia que ayudarle, luego ya me tendría que contar lo que pasaba.

-Corre, métete en el armario, deprisa- Tan pronto como se lo dije el chico ya estaba dentro, no tardo ni un segundo, se le veía asustado. _Cobarde_, pensé.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrigo, dejando ver a un enorme ropero con piernas. No había visto en mi corta vida un hombre tan grande y musculoso, seguramente que si me lo encontrase en medio de cualquier bosque lo hubiese confundido con un oso.

_Una cosa tenía clara, esa puerta necesitaba un candado urgentemente._

El "ropero andante" se congeló al verme en medio de la habitación de brazos cruzados.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- dije un poco molesta por la forma en la que se me había quedado mirando, como si no me esperase a mi aquí dentro.

-Ehh, yo solo estaba buscando a un chico, rubio, ojos azules, mucho menos musculoso que yo...- creo que nadie en este mundo podría superarle en eso de musculoso-Me pareció verle entrar aquí.

Su tono de voz me decía que era un buen chico, era como esos hermanos mayores que todo el mundo quiere tener. Ahora mi conciencia se dividía en dos, ayudar al rubito o delatarlo al "ropero andante". Pensándolo bien... sería divertido, además prometí dejar a la Bella buena dejos de aquí, así que...

-No, no lo he visto.-justo en ese momento hice una señal con mis ojos señalando el armario. Al parecer lo entendió a la primera por que fue directo hacia mi armario, lo abrió dejando al descubierto el cuerpo acuclillado y con la cabeza entre las piernas del rubito. Ahora me sentía mal, pero algo en la sonrisa del otro chico me dijo que no le harían daño, solo era un juego.

-Hombre, Mike, si estabas aquí. ¿No te alegras de verme?- La escena me aprecia muy cómica incluso estaba instalada en mi cara una sonrisa tonta.- ¡CHICOS, LO ENCONTRE, VENID!-gritó hacia la puerta.

En ese momento entraron dos chicos más en mi habitación, ninguno se percato de mi presencia, iban directo hacia Mike.

Estos chicos eran espectaculares, cada uno brillaba con luz propia. El que no estuviesen pendiente de mi me dio tiempo para analizar los tres monumentos que tenia frente a mi. El "ropero andante" era el más musculoso de los tres, moreno, tenia una cara propia de un niño grande que le gusta hacer travesuras, lo que lo hacia más adorable eran los hoyuelos que aparecían en su cara cuando sonreía. El otro chico era un poco más bajo que el anterior, no demasiado, pero si mucho menos musculoso. Su cabello lucía largo, hasta la barbilla, de un rubio un tanto peculiar, que hacia que sus facciones lo hicieran intimidarte. Y el ultimo chico, era simplemente espectacular, estatura y musculatura perfecta, parecía hecho con total precisión, incluso su cabello, de un color cobrizo irresistible se veía despeinado, tal parecía que cada hebra encajase en un sitio propio, al igual que un puzzle. Ni que hablar de sus ojos... unas orbes esmeraldas que parecía sacadas del mismísimo cielo. La tortura llegaba cuando vi su sonrisa, una sonrisa ladeada, increíblemente sexy, picara. Al igual que el "ropero andante", pero en su estilo, era la sonrisa de un chico que le encantaba las travesuras, la de un chico malo.

Ahora más que nunca no me arrepentía de haber delatado al "rubito", esas sonrisas eran mi castigo después de mi mala acción. Sinceramente, podría acostumbrarme a tal castigo.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? :)**

**Lo primero de todo es agradecer a todas las que me hicisteis review en mis capi anteriores, así como las que dieron a favorito, y las que me siguen. GRACIAS A TODAS! **

**Sus consejos me son de gran utilidad, por lo que estoy gustosa de recibirlos. Así como ideas de como debería seguir la historia y demás. Sí no desean dejar vuestras ideas aqui, saben que pueden hacerlo en mi correo: .brush **

**Prometo hacer los capi más largos, pero estoy empezando y tengo tantas ideas que me cuesta ordenarlas así que solo les pido tiempo. Yo prometo hacerlos largos más adelante. ;)**

**Eso es todo, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Un besazo, Lau.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM, solo la trama es mía.**

**Holaaaaaaaa a todas! :)**

**Aquí les dejo el 4º capitulo de esta historia, espero que les estén gustando. Veréis, tengo un pequeño problemilla, me atasco bastante a la hora de escribir y muchas veces no sé como seguir la historia, así que les pido ayuda a ustedes para que me deis ideas y así orientarme un poco, ¿que les parece?**

**Bueno, eso es todo, ¡QUE DISFRUTEN LEYENDO! :D**

* * *

Después del encontronazo con Mike, los chicos desaparecieron de la habitación igual que entraron, entre risas y sin darse cuenta de mi presencia, a excepción del "ropero andante".

-Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste- en ese momento sonrió, dejando ver esos hoyuelos tan lindos.- Por cierto, soy Emmett Cullen, el capitán del equipo de béisbol.-y me tendió la mano.

-Bellan Swan, sin más – le dije tomando su mano y el se rió.

-No te habia visto antes por aquí ¿eres nueva?

-Acabo de ingresar en el centro hace apenas 2 horas,-la idea de que me apodaran "la nueva" me daba escalofríos, por que lo intenté omitir a toda costa- la verdad no sabia que esto era tan grande, he tardado bastante en encontrar mi habitación, no sé que voy hacer cuando mañana tenga que ir a clase.

-No te preocupes, aquí tienes un guía a tu disposición día y noche- me reí. Este chico cada vez me caía mejor.

-Eso es estupendo, me harías un gran favor, gracias-le sonreí, una sonrisa que me salio de dentro, hacia tiempo que no me sentía así, quizás, después de todo no sería tan malo estar aquí.

-Entonces mañana nos vemos Bella- se dirigió hacia la puerta que aun seguía abierta, donde se quedo en el marco- Y ¡Bienvenida!.

-Gracias Emmett, ¡Hasta mañana!- y salió de la habitación.

**·**

**·**

**·**

Al fin tenia algo de tiempo para mi. Empece a ordenar las cosas que traía en mi maleta, no había mucha ropa ya que aquí la temperatura era más alta y por tanto no necesitaba nada de esos abrigos que ocupan casi toda la maleta. Cuando termine de ordenarlo todo en su sitio saque mi portátil.

Desde mi cumpleaños donde Charlie me lo regalo para que pudiese hacer toda mi tarea del instituto, había ido conmigo a todos sitio, mi portátil para mi era una forma de evadirme de lo que me rodeaba, cuando no estaba leyendo estaba escribiendo o escuchando música y de vez en cuando Jacob y yo nos mandábamos correos para estar al día de la vida del otro. Cuando le conté que vendría al principio se molesto mucho con Renne por no confiar en Charlie al dejarme a su cargo, pero más bien fue por que no pudiésemos estar juntos. Él es mi amigo, y lo entiendo, a nadie le gusta que le alejen de su mejor amigo, yo también hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Me senté a los pies de la cama y lo abrí. En cuanto se encendió decidí dejarle un mensaje, habíamos acordado en mandarnos uno cada semana para contar como nos iba.

**_Hola pequeño Jacob._**

**_ Hoy ha sido un día movidito, despedida de Renne, un vuelo de muchíiiisimas horas, una hora de bus y no sé cuanto tiempo buscando mi habitación. Esto es enorme Jake, mientras paseaba por el Campus he visto un campo de fútbol y rápidamente me he acordado de ti, aun recuerdo el golpe que me di con el poste en toda la cabeza, creo que todavía me duele ¡auch!. ¿Y tú que tal estas Jake? Todo bien con tu padre? Y los chicos?_**

**_PDT: Ni se te ocurra tocar mi moto en mi ausencia o te las verás conmigo, estas avisado._**

**_Besos, Bella._**

Teclee la dirección de correo de Jake y se lo envié. Me encantaba poder hablar con él, era un buen amigo, mi mejor amigo, mi sol personal.

Me tire de espalda en la cama dejando mi portátil encendido a mis pies. Estaba agotada, los nervios me habían dejado exhausta y todo esto solo acababa de empezar, por suerte contaba con una bellísima persona, Emmett.

** ·**

**·**

**·**

La noche fue horrible, no podía pegar ojo al pensar en todo lo que me venia encima a la mañana siguiente, y no solo eso, la oscura habitación me hacia sentirme sola y más nerviosa a la vez. No sabia en que momento mis ojos se cerraron a causa del cansancio pero si sabia que había sido bastante tarde, ya casi entrada la mañana.

_El primer día de clase y con unas ojeras horrendas, estupendo_, pensé sarcásticamente.

Me desperté con un sueño terrible, tome una ducha para despejar un poco ,me seque y me vestí. Lo tenía todo pensado, me puse una camiseta blanca de tirantas y encima una blusa sin mangas negra a juego con las Vans que llevaría, junto a unos vaqueros pitillos rotos destintados, Jake y yo los bautizamos como los "vaqueros de la suerte", él me los regalo por mi cumpleaños, y siempre que me los ponía me pasaba algo bueno.

Después de tomar mi mochila, saque el plano de ella mientras bajaba las escaleras de mi edificio y empece a mirarlo. Al salir me encontré con Emmett apoyado sobre la pared, estaba hablando con los dos chicos que ayer estaban en mi habitación.

-Ey Bella-saludó en cuanto me vio. Se acerco a mi, seguido por los chicos.

-Buenos días Emmett- le saludé un poco nerviosa, no sabía si a causa de la presencia del rubio que me intimidaba con solo mirarme o con la hermosa mirada del cobrizo.- No te veo muy dispuesto a hacer de guía- me reí.

-Bueno... lo cierto es que... Jasper y yo tenemos que...hacer unas cosas fuera del centro- me dijo mirando a Jasper y a mi aleatoriamente. El cobrizo parecía no entender nada de lo que Emmett estaba diciendo, a juzgar por su cara y su ceño fruncido.- Pero... seguro que Edward hará de guía mucho mejor que yo- dijo rápidamente mirando fijamente al cobrizo.

_Así que Edward... al fin tiene nombre tal monumento a la perfección_.- pensé.

* * *

**Sé que soy muy mala al dejar la historia aquí, pero ya saben mejor ir poquito a poco.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer, y espero sus REVIEW please, me encanta leerlos, y asi saber cuantas personas leen mis historia, QUIERO SABER VUESTRAS OPINIONES!**

**Quiero dar las gracias en especial a **_Meryme_******por dejar sus comentarios en mis anteriores capitulos, quiero decir que para nada me molestan sus consejos, por el contrario, los agradezco enormemente, me ayudan muchísimo saber lo que . :)**

**Eso es todo por hoy. ESPERO SUS PROPUESTAS SOBRE LA HISTORIA !**

**Un beso enorme, Lau.**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM, solo la trama es mía.**_  
_

**¿Que tal chicas? Aquí les traigo este nuevo capitulo, lo intente hacer un poquito más largo, se lo debo. :)**

**¡ QUE DISFRUTEN LEYENDO ! Ya saben, dejen _REVIEW._**

* * *

_Así que Edward... al fin tiene nombre tal monumento a la perfección_.- pensé.

Emmet y Jasper se fueron entre risitas y cuchicheos dejandonos a Edward y a mi solos. Por la expresión de su cara se veia que estaba intentando asesinar a esos dos con la mirada, para cuando dejo de hacerlo sus ojos se fijaron en mi, parecia que yo no era la compañía que él esperaba en estos momentos, pero...¡ no había sido culpa mía !

-Al parecer tengo que hacer de perrito faldero por hoy contigo, ¿no?- dijo con una expresión mezcla de diversión y enfado.

-Yo no necesito a ningún_ perrito faldero_, sé arreglármelas muy bien_ solita_- le dije, molesta con su actitud. Aunque la verdad que una ayuda en estos momentos no me vendría nada mal, este sitio era demasiado grande para ir por ahi yo sola dando tumbos, con la experiencia del primer día tendría suficiente.

-¡Ja! Sabes igual de bien mentir que caminar sobre dos pies sin tropezarte- dijo riendose divertido. Paso a mi lado rozandome el hombro con su brazo en señal de que lo siguiera. ¿Como podía él saber tantas cosas de mi si apenas acababamos de hablar?

Me gire y me quede plantada en el sitio mirando como se alejaba, debatiendome entre seguirle o dar la vuelta y pedirle a alguien menos idiota que me ayudara.

Entonces me vi andando a paso ligero hacia él, era evidente que se estaba haciendo tarde y en este momento él era el único que me podía ayudar, aun así algo me decia que ese imbecil no era así de verdad, solo era una mascara que quería que la gente viese, pero... si yo era como un libro abierto para él, él debería de ser lo mismo para mí. No iba a dejar que esto parase aquí sin más.

-Al parecer soy tu mejor opción en estos momentos, ¿no es así?- y ahí iba otra vez. Esto me estaba poniendo de los nervios. ¡ Sal de mi cabeza ya !

-Callate y llevame a clase-dije. Su sonrisa se ensancho al verme enfadada y aminoró el paso.

-Sí, señora- dijo a modo de soldado, poniendo su mano estirada a la altura de su frente. Parecía que su nuevo modo de divertirse se basaba en hacerme enojarme, aparentemente, por que por dentro yo también me lo estaba pasando bien.

Ibamoos caminando por la acera hacia un edificio enorme, se soponía que ahí debían de estar las clases. Cada vez que nos aproximábamos vas al edificio más estudiantes habia a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Cuál es tu primera clase?- me pregunto. Yo estaba totalmente embobada viendo lo que habia a mi alrededor. No parecia para nada un instituto, todo estaba totalmente decorado con colores calidos, más apropiado de una casa moderna de lujo que de un lugar como este. Me tomo más de un par de segundos responderle.

-Mmm, voy a mirar mi horario- dije al fin. Saque de mi mochila el pequeño papel doblado y lo mire.- Tengo Literatura, aula 12-

-Bien, me queda de camino, te acompañaré hasta la puerta-dijo. Miro al frente y su cara cambio de expresión totalmente, parecía haber visto un fantasma, un fantasma al que le tuviese muchísimo asco y repugnancia.

-Edward...Edward ¿te encuentras bien?- le sacudí del brazo para que reaccionará, me miró y desvió de nuevo su mirada hacia aquello que antes había captado toda su atención.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada y me encontré con una mujer rubia de bote -seguramente-, de ojos azules y figura voluminosa que para nada dejaba pasar por alto. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas con un escote que con suerte tapaba sus senos y una falda cortísima de cuero negro apretada la cual marcaba todo su trasero como si éste hubiese sido guardado " al vacío" en la prenda. Si no llevase esa ropa probablemente no se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza llamarla exhibicionista o puta.

Ella venia hacia nosotros, meneando el culo de un lado a otro mientras andaba, dejando uno que otro puber que caminaba por ahi con los ojos pegado a su culo.

-Eddi, cariño, ¿cuando piensas llamarme? - su voz era nasal y chillona, definitivamente insoportable. Para cuando se vino a dar cuanta de mi cercanía a Edward me miro de abajo a arriba con cara de pocos amigos.

Mire a Edward con cara de preocupación, él no se veía muy complacido con la situación en la que se encontraba y yo no deseaba aguantar más a la siliconada que estaba delante por más tiempo.

-Bella, ¿te importaría ir sola a clase?- me dijo mirándome, ignorando por completo a la rubia, sus ojos mostraba una disculpa no pronunciada por sus labios que rápidamente pude descifrar, él no quería que estuviese cerca de la rubia.- Tu clase está al final de ese pasillo- me indico con el dedo el pasillo por el que debería de irme.

-Claro, no hay problema-dije con una sonrisa para que me creyera.- ¿Nos vemos luego?- eso sonó más como pregunta que como afirmación. Él me asintió y salí lo más pronto de allí posible, la siliconada me mataba con la mirada mientras me iba alejando, sentía sus ojos en mi espalda como si mi espalda fuera la diana y ella estuviese lanzando los dardos.

Cuando iba a medio pasillo me giré para ver como Edward y la rubia discutían acaloradamente, sin inmutarse por las personas que estaban mirándolos al rededor.

_Así que esa debería de ser la novia de Edward_- pensé- _Pues... eso le pasa por fijarse en una delantera más que un celebro en condiciones._

Entré en el aula 12 y agradecí al cielo que las mesas estuviesen en fila e individuales. No tenia ganas de hablar con nadie en este momento, estaba un poco enfadada con lo que acababa de pasar y no sabia por qué. El hecho de que Edward tuviese pareja me enfadaba hasta limites insospechados, pensaba que se debía a que fuera una siliconada sin cerebro, pero aun así, no debería de importarme, él ya era mayorcito para elegir con quien estar y con quien no.

**·**

**·**

**·**

Estaban a punto de acabar las clases, solo una más y ya podría irme a descansar a mi habitación. Las clases aquí eran más que aburridas, el temario ya lo había dado y el ritmo de las clases eran desesperante, parecía que las agujas del reloj fueran de acero y les costará un esfuerzo terrible avanzar.

Estaba totalmente perdida, la clase que me tocaba ahora era Economía, pero por más vueltas que le diera a mi plano no conseguía dar con la maldita clase. Iba por el pasillo por el cual habia pasado mas de 3 veces sin conseguir encontrar la clase cuando vi a una chica de pelo negro como el carbon peinado de tal forma que parecia apuntar en todas direcciones a la vez.

Me acerque a ella para preguntarle, pero cuando estaba frente a frente le vi con un plano en la mano. Inmediatamente me arrepentí, debía de estar igual o más perdida que yo.

-Hola, ¿sabes cual es la clase de economía?- le pregunté. Ella inmediatamente me sonrío.

-Lo cierto es que yo también estoy buscando esa clase- me dijo. Al parecer no era la única nueva aquí.- Bueno, si quieres podemos buscarla juntas.- me dijo amablemente.

-Sería estupendo, estoy harta de andar perdiéndome sola.- me sonrojé al instante, admitir que era un desastre no era muy bueno.

-Desde que llegue aquí no hago otra cosa, créeme- admitió, haciéndome sentir mejor- Por cierto... soy Alice Brandon.

-Bella Swan, un placer conocerte- dije tendiendo mi mano, pero Alice se lanzo a mi dándome un abrazo.

-Veo que seremos muy buenas amigas Bella-

-Sí conseguimos pasar de la clase de economía yo creo que también- dije tomándola del brazo y dirigiéndonos a paso rápido, buscando la maldita aula 12.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? Espero sus review !

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME. :)

Un beso, Lau.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida SM, solo la trama es mía.**

**Holaaa hermosuras ! :)**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. ¡ ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN LEYENDO !**

****_Muchas gracias a todas las que comentaron en los anteriores capítulos, a las que dieron a favorito, alert, y demás, muchas gracias y muchos besos, y a las que no hicieron nada, a esas.. ni agua, es broma, las amo a TODAS. ;)_

* * *

Durante toda la clase Alice y yo nos la pasamos hablando de cosas de nuestras vidas. Gracias a que la profesora de Economía era de esas que daban clase pero que ningún alumno estaba atento a ella, me daba un poco de pena que fuese así.

-...y bueno, así fue como Renne me envió aquí y... eso es todo- le estaba contando a Alice toda mi vida hasta el día de hoy. Me sentía realmente bien a su lado, era de esas personas en la que podías confiar plenamente, como la mejor amiga que nunca tuve. No es decir que nunca tuve amigas, por que sería mentira, pero con ninguna había alcanzado la confianza que en apenas unas hora se ha ganado Alice.- Y tú Alice ¿Como has acabado aquí?

-Mi padre está todo el tiempo de viaje,-me dijo mientras bajaba su mirada al suelo, eso debería de ponerla muy triste-desde muy pequeña yo me quedaba con las niñeras todo el día. No iba ni siquiera al colegio, mi padre pagaba a un profesor para que me diera clases en casa. Estaba aislada completamente del mundo. Mi única distracción era la moda- se le iluminó la cara al recordarlo- mi madre construyó un pequeño taller de costura en una de las habitaciones de la casa, pasaba todo el tiempo haciéndome ropa, pero sin ningún fin, por que nunca salía de casa.

-Me tienes que enseñar la ropa que confeccionaste, Alice- le dije para animarla un poco. Su historia debería de ser realmente dura, no había visto a Alice tan seria en esta última hora.

Ella me sonrío pero sin ninguna alegría en sus ojos. Después de un momento de silencio ella volvió a hablar.

-El mes pasado le pedí a mi padre que me quería ir a un instituto, que quería relacionarme con la gente de mi edad, tener amigos. Mi padre se negó completamente, él me tiene demasiado sobreprotegida, ¡pero yo no podía más Bella, me iba a volver loca si seguía encerrada!-gritó desesperada.-Entonces le dije que o me inscribía en un instituto o me largaría de casa y no me volvería a ver más.

-¿Hablabas en serio cuando le dijiste lo de irte o simplemente era para asustarlo?- pregunté.

-Hablaba en serio Bella, estaba desesperada por salir de allí, y sería por las buenas o por las malas.-No me imaginaba a Alice amenazando a nadie, era como un duendecillo sin maldad- Entonces un día mi padre me dio la noticia de que me habían aceptado en esta escuela y yo estaba eufórica de venir aquí.- su cara cambió de inmediato, la sonrisa que tenia me dio que pensar sobre un claro problema de bipolaridad- Claro está que mi padre se informó muchisimo del centro, busco el que mejor profesorado tuviese -me hizo una mueca muy graciosa, obviamente dirigiéndonos a la pésima profesora de Economía-, mejores instalaciones y demás, para él cuanto más dinero cueste, mejor es- me miró haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Yo tampoco entiendo a la gente que piensa que más es mejor, no todo lo caro es bueno.

Para entonces estábamos en la puerta de mi edificio.

-¿Este también es tu edificio?- pregunté con la esperanza de que me dijera que sí.

-Ajá, habitación 229.-no podía estar hablando en serio.

-¿De verdad?- dije con un grito sofocado en mi garganta.

-Sí, ¿por que me no me crees?-ya me estaba mirando raro.

-¡Alice, mi habitación es la 230!- dije riéndome.- Que casualidad Alice. Es eso verdad que dicen que el mundo es un pañuelo de papel.

-Eso es estupendo Bella-me estaba planteando otra vez lo de la bipolaridad-. Pero odio a mi compañera de habitación, es una Barbie siliconada que no para de mirarse al espejo y para colmo, no me gusta nada como combina la ropa, si es que a eso se le puede llamar de alguna forma.

-Bueno Alice, tampoco será tan mala, ¿no?-

-Es una bruja, y si yo digo eso nada más conocerla un día- levanto la mano jurando- no me quiero imaginar como será durante todo el año.

Subimos a nuestras habitaciones a dejar la maletas y dar una ducha relajante. Habíamos quedado para tomar un café más tarde cuando descansáramos un poco de todo el día.

Entonces me acorde de mi pequeño Jacob, seguramente me habrá respondido al mensaje que le deje ayer. Abrí mi portátil mientras me cepillaba el pelo y me lo recogía en una cómoda coleta. Cuando mi ordenador ya estaba totalmente encendido me fui a mi bandeja de entrada y...ahí estaba, Jacob tan puntual como siempre.

_Hola pequeño Jacob._

_Hoy ha sido un día movidito, despedida de Renne, un vuelo de muchíiiisimas horas, una hora de bus y no sé cuanto tiempo buscando mi habitación. Esto es enorme Jake, mientras paseaba por el Campus he visto un campo de fútbol y rápidamente me he acordado de ti, aun recuerdo el golpe que me di con el poste en toda la cabeza, creo que todavía me duele ¡auch!. ¿Y tú que tal estas Jake? Todo bien con tu padre? Y los chicos? _

_PDT: Ni se te ocurra tocar mi moto en mi ausencia o te las verás conmigo, estas avisado._

_Besos, Bella._

_**Hola Bells:**_

_**Ya te he dicho que odio que me digas así, yo no soy pequeño, soy más musculoso que Embry y casi igual de alto que Sam, que lo sepas. Aquí todo bien, como siempre. Embry ha rescatado una vieja moto del desguace, en realidad es todo chatarra y se cae a pedazos, pero estoy seguro que la podremos arregla, así cuando vuelvas podremos hacer carreras en condiciones. No es muy divertido competir con tortugas como tú, Bells. Ahh por cierto, aquí te dejo una foto de tu moto, para que veas que la conservo en perfectas condiciones... o casi.**_

_**Yo...bueno, todos te echamos mucho de menos Bella.**_

_**Un abrazo, Jake "el grande"**_

**_._**

**_._**

_._

Los mensajes de Jake siempre me dejaban con una sonrisa en los labios, hablar con él era como hablar con ese primo pequeño que esta deseando enseñarte los regalos de Navidad, solo que él era así siempre. Dando sonrisas sin recibir nada a cambio.

Abrí el archivo adjunto que traía el corre, según Jacob, era mi moto pero en cuanto el archivo se cargo, la sonrisa se borro inmediatamente de mi boca. Mataría a Jacob por esto. Mi moto estaba en el ya conocido garaje de Jake, todo aparentemente normal, si no fuera por que a mi moto le faltaba el manillar, el asiento estaba en el suelo y se veía una mancha de aceite enorme.

_Me las vas a pagar Jacob_- pensé- _con que en perfectas condiciones, ehh_

**·**

**·**

**·**

Miré el reloj y vi que ya era bien entrada la tarde, Alice me estaría esperando para ir al café. Me arregle lo más decentemente que pude y me dirigí a la habitación de mi amiga, la 229. Llamé a la puerta y esperé a que una Alice siempre alegre me abriera.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, todo fue como si el modo cámara lenta estuviese activado. Mis ojos se centraron en la persona que tenia delante de mi, no podía ser... era él.

_Todos menos él, por favor_- pensé.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Me dejan su review? Gracias. :)**

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE COMENTAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, LAS ADORO Y GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y SUS CONSEJOS.** Sigan así.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

**Un beso, Lau.**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM, solo la trama es mía.**

**¡ SORPRESA ! CAPITULO NUEVO.**

**Esta vez intente hacerlo un poco más largo a los anteriores. ****ESPERO SUS REVIEW**

**¡ Que disfrutéis del capitulo ! :)**

**.**

* * *

_"Entonces la puerta se abrió, todo fue como si el modo cámara lenta estuviese activado. Mis ojos se centraron en la persona que tenia delante de mi, no podía ser... era él._

_Todos menos él, por favor- pensé."_

Edward apareció en la puerta, me miraba fijo, estaba segura que no me esperaba para nada. ¿Qué demonios hacia Edward en la habitación de Alice? ¿Me había equivocado de habitación?

Miré de nuevo el número que colgaba de la puerta.229. No había duda, esta era la habitación de mi amiga.

-Hola Edward ¿ que haces aquí?-le pregunté. No había en mi cabeza ninguna explicación razonable para que él estuviera aquí.

-Yo... he venido a visitar a...una amiga- dijo nervioso. Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía. De la noche a la mañana Edward había cambiado de ser un niñato que me sacaba de mis casillas a un chico el cual estaba en tensión todo el tiempo.

-Así que Alice es tu amiga también, ¿eh?- Alice no perdía el tiempo, eso seguro. La pequeña duende era capaz de caerle bien a todo el mundo en apenas segundos, lo había comprobado de primera mano en Economía, eran tan buena persona, un encanto. Edward seguía tenso delante de mi.

-No, yo...he venido a visitar a Tanya- Tanya...esa debería de ser la compañera de la que me hablo Alice. Si antes dije que Alice era un encanto con todo el mundo rectifico, con todo el mundo...menos con Tanya.

En ese momento salió de la habitación la misma chica rubia y con voz nasal que retuvo a Edward esta mañana.

Así que la rubia siliconada se llamaba Tanya. Llevaba puesta una falda roja de su estilo, envasada "al vacío", con una camiseta blanca y una cazadora negra. Si esta chica no llevaba 3 kilos de maquillaje no llevaba nada. Todo en ella parecía tan artificial, realmente daba un poco de... ¿repugnancia? Sí, un poquito sí.

- Bueno Eddi, ¿nos vamos? No queremos llegar tarde- me miró y después beso en los labios a Edward, obviamente marcando su territorio.- Que tengas buenas noches Bella.- su voz retumbaba en mi cabeza con un dolor punzante, no la aguantaba.

- Buenas noches- le conteste mirando al suelo, mirarla a la cara era algo que me queria ahorrar, prefería tener pesadilla con otra clase de monstruos menos chillones.- Edward- me despedí con un asentamiento de cabeza.

-Buenas noches Bella- me dijo. Sus ojos estaban triste, no llegaba a descifrar que había en ellos, pero de seguro no quería ir a donde Tanya lo llevaba.

Entré en la habitación, se escuchaba el ruido de la ducha en el baño. Me acerque a la puerta y llamé con los nudillos.

-Alice, ya estoy aquí.- anuncié a mi amiga. En cuestión de segundos ella ya salia del baño totalmente lista.

- ¿Me entiendes cuando te digo que mi compañera de habitación es insoportable Bella?- me pregunto cuando estuvo enfrente de mi.- No sé como Edward puede soportala. Estoy dos minutos con ella y ya me duele la cabeza.

-Sí, tienes toda la razón Alice, yo tampoco lo entiendo- dentro de mi sentia la necesidad de correr tras Edward y arrancarlo de las garras de Tanya, pero... ¿por qué? No entendía lo que me pasaba.

-¿Bella? Tierra llamando a Bella, ¿estas ahí?-

- Sí, vayámonos venga- no podía dejar que Alice tonará lo que me pasaba, por la simple razón de que yo tampoco sabía que era.

.

.

.

Como de costumbre, nos costo más de lo acostumbrado encontrar el lugar. Ya dentro no pude dejar de mirar

hacia todos lados, aquí todo parecía tan...retro ¿estábamos en los años 50?. Me recordó a las películas antiguas que le gustaba ver a mi abuela. Suelos de baldosas de cuadros, música de jazz, batidos grandes, paredes alternaban unas azul pastel y otras rosas, había pequeñas mesas para dos y una pequeña barra con taburetes. Me encantaba estar aquí y solo llevaba un par de minutos.

Después de pedir nuestros batidos, nos sentamos en una de las mesitas libre y empezamos a hablar de todo lo que antes no nos habíamos contado. Gracias a dios no sacamos más el tema de la rubia siliconada en toda la conversación. No quería pensar en Edward más por esta noche, seguía manteniendo esa extraña sensación que no me dejaba prensar en otra cosa que no fuese él.

·

·

·

Ya había pasado una semana desde mi llegada aquí, todo estaba siendo muy normal, clases aburridas, tardes de charla con Alice, incluso conocimos a un par de chicas muy amables, Rosalie y Angela. Ellas llevaban ya bastante tiempo aquí estudiando y se ofrecieron encantadas a hacernos de guiá a Alice y a mi cuando quisiéramos. Rosalie, era la envidia del instituto según me enteré, era hermosa con su cabello rubio y su cuerpo perfecto, su carácter al principio me resulto difícil de llevar pero en cuanto se dejo conocer nos hicimos buenas amigas, sus notas eran impecables, pero como en todo cuento de hadas hay una feo bruja, Tanya, ¿quién sino?. Angela por el contrario era una chica sencilla, de cuerpo menudo, su cabello marrón hacia que se notase aun más su palidez pero seguía siendo muy guapa, a su estilo. Ellas compartían habitación un par de bloques más cerca de clases que nosotras.

Por lo que me han contado las chicas Tanya era la hermana de James, el entrenador del equipo de béisbol. Y según se rumoreaba James había amenazado a Edward con echarlo del equipo si no salia con su "querida" hermana. Después de que me enterase no me cabía duda que el rumor podría ser cierto, pero yo no era de las que se fiaba al cien por cien de los cotilleos de pasillos, sin antes comprobar los detalles.

.

.

.

Estaba tumbada en mi cama, acababan de irse las chicas a su habitación después de estar más de dos horas hablando y una estudiando, la tarde nunca nos cundía lo suficiente, ni para lo uno ni para lo otro. Entonces el sonido de unos nudillos llamando a mi puerta. Seguramente alguna de las chicas se había dejado algo. Antes de abrir la puerta me gire a mirar el lugar por si veía algo que no era mio, pero no era así, todo estaba en su lugar.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con unas orbes verdes mirándome.

-Hola Bella, ¿podemos hablar?- estaba en shock, no me esperaba la presencia de tal dios griego en mi habitación a estas horas. Si venia a violarme, me iba a dejar, eso estaba claro. _Estúpida Bella, te pones a pensar perversidades, él sigue esperando en tu puerta._

-Claro Edward, pasa- por fin encontré mi voz.

Edward entro con la mirada en el suelo. Una vez dentro empezó a dar vueltas como un león enjaulado, estaba totalmente nervioso. Esto no pintaba bien. Edward había estado muy raro estos últimos días en la escuela, cada vez que nos encontrábamos él me sonreía con esa sonrisa picara que tanto me ha llegado a gustar en esta semana, pero en cuanto Tanya estaba cerca su expresión cambiaba completamente dejando ver a un chico atormentado,triste... En un par de ocasiones intenté hablar con él, pero se ponía nervioso y evitaba responder a mis preguntas.

-Bella yo... veras, hace tiempo que quería decirte algo importante para mi...- se callo de pronto y me miro, hasta el momento el estaba con su mirada en el suelo. Entonces me senté al borde de la cama, esperando a que él continuará. Pero no fue así, el seguía en silencio, intentando controlar sus pensamientos, supongo.

-Edward, puedes confiar en mi, ya lo sabes. Lo que tengas que decir puedes decírmelo- era algo importante eso no cabía duda. Nadie se presenta a las tantas para hablar de tonterías.

-Yo...-bufó- quería decirte que ese rumor que se dice por ahí es cierto.

-¿Te refieres a que sales con Tanya por que te ha amenazado James?- había demasiados rumores sobre Edward.

-Sí, yo tuve que hacerlo para poder ir a la Universidad, la beca es muy importante, de otra forma no podría ingresar en ella.-dijo.

-Edward pero eso es muy injusto, eres uno de los mejores del equipo, de eso no hay duda. Deberías de contárselo al director, no pueden utilizarte de esta forma.- No podían jugar así con él, en un par de ocasiones había visto el entrenamiento cuando salia de clases y paseaba por el Campus. Edward siempre era el más rápido y astuto en el juego.

-Es cierto Bella, es muy injusto, pero...no me creerían. James tiene los ojos vendados al director, si yo se lo contase diría que le tengo manía y de seguro me expulsarían.- estaba frustrado, indignado. Pero en cuanto me miro una luz en sus ojos se encendió. Se sentó a mi lado en el borde de la cama sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos- Pero dejemos este tema para otro momento. Tenemos que hablar de algo más importante.

-Y.. ¿entonces de que quieres hablar?- dije. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa su actitud, desde que conocía a Edward no me había mirado con tanta intensidad con la que ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Silencio, no había más que silencio. Su mirada iba de mis ojos a mis labios, me miraba con tanta intensidad que juraría que en algún momento me fundiría Pasión, eso era lo que veían mis ojos. Todo lo que no se atrevía a decirme me lo estaba haciendo entender mediante sus mirada. Poco a poco se fue acercando a mi, una de sus manos se poso en mi mejilla y con el pulgar empezó a hacer círculos cobre ella. Una corriente eléctrica se desprendía ante nuestro roce. El cada segundo más cerca de mi, yo cada vez más impaciente. Pero...¡PARA BELLA! No puedes hacer esto por más que lo desees. ¿Como sabes que no es una de sus bromas? ¿Y que pasaría después del beso? Él no iba a dejar a Tanya después de todo lo que me había dicho a cerca de la beca. No iba a ser una muñeca que manejara a su antojo solo por que con una mirada y una bonita sonrisa me derretía. ¡NO!

- Edward para- dije en un susurro a escasos milímetro de sus labios.

* * *

**¡WOW! ¿Que les pareció? ¿Voy bien con la historia?**

**Aqui les dejo el Link del lugar donde fueron las chicas:**

** .es/imgres?q=peggy+sue+restaurante+sevilla&num=10&um=1&hl=es&biw=1366&bih=634&tbm=isch&tbnid=HdUx4Qh7-GDdLM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=DgHUBz404jQHBM&imgurl= . /_YamYOSMtzI0/TSY3k5XkbXI/AAAAAAAAC40/d4Zcqaomxls/s00/_MG_ &w=1600&h=1066&ei=xTouUKTWIoK30QWhl4DoDA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=116&vpy=155&dur=1619&hovh=183&hovw=275&tx=177&ty=82&sig=106593508234187457286&sqi=2&page=1&tbnh=134&tbnw=187&start=0&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:70**

**Por favor, ya sé que soy pesada pero por favor, dejenme REVIEW, así puedo saber si voy bien y si les gusta, al no ser así cambiaré cosas, pero NECESITO vuestra opinión.**

**MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODAS !**

**Lau.**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM, solo la trama es mía.**

**Holaaa a todos/as ! :)**

**Hoy, nuevo capitulo. ¡ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ! **

**Dejen****_ REVIEW_**** !**

* * *

-Edward para- dije en un susurro a escasos milímetro de sus labios.

Se separo de mi muy despacio, esperando a que me arrepintiese y continuara lo que habíamos dejado. Pero yo no podía hacer esto, ¿quien me daba la garantía de que no estaba jugando conmigo? Si esto era un juego, Edward no iba a jugar conmigo. Yo no lo permitiría.

-¿Edward que estas haciendo?- le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos, los cuales parecían encontrar más interesantes sus propios pies que mi cara.

-Bella- bufó. Se levanto de la cama y se puso a dar vueltas mientras se despeinaba el pelo con ese gesto tan natural en él- Emmett me dijo que yo te gustaba, que...que saliera contigo a escondidas de Tanya. Que hiciera mi vida, que aprovechase las oportunidades. Si sigo así no voy a tener nada. Nunca. Necesito hacer mi vida, aunque sea oculta bajo esta coraza.

-Ya claro y me piensas pedir a mi que te arregle lo que tu estas haciendo, ¿no?- dije irritada. No podía creer lo que Edward me estaba proponiendo. Salir con él – que por una parte no estaba nada mal-, pero tenerme que ocultar de todo el mundo como si fuese la mala. Oh no, eso sí que no.- Además, yo no sé quién le dijo esa mentira a Emmett. Yo no babeo por ti como otras, Edward- _Y el premio a la mejor mentirosa del año es para... BELLA ._Necesitaba hacerme la dura, Edward no podía tenerme comiendo de su mano y utilizarme a su antojo solo por que todas en este maldito instituto lo hacían. Yo no era del montón.

-Así que tu no...- su autoestima bajo más allá del subsuelo. Lo tenia bien merecido por creerse el guaperas del instituto. Su ego algún día me lo agradecería.- Bueno, me lo esperaba, no esperaba gran cosa de ti- dijo en un tono que me resultó de lo más fastidioso.

-¡¿Como que no esperabas gran cosa!?- no podía creerlo. Así que si no era de las que babeaba por él, no era gran cosa. Me estaba sacando de quicio. Arrrrg.

-Pues eso, no se puede esperar gran cosa de una mocosa como tú. No sé ni siquiera por que le hice caso a Emmett. No debería de hacer venido- se dirijio hacia la puerta pero mi cuerpo se puso en frente dificultando que el saliera. Esto no habia terminado, yo tendría la última palabra.

-Edward, eres...arrrgg.- mi furia estaba empezando a brotar desde lo más hondo de mi ser. Estaba odiando a este Edward chulo, engreído...- Lo primero es que yo no soy ninguna mocosa. Lo segundo es que yo tampoco sé que haces en "mi" habitación sin otro motivo que el de molestarme, Y tercero...te odio- grité ya al borde del colapso.

-Sabes...estas hermosa cuando te enfadas- me dijo con una sonrisa picara en los labios. Clic. Algo en mi se descoloco. Si hasta hace unos segundo estaba gritándole ahora lo que me apetecía es abrazarlo. _¡No, Bella, no caigas!_ Me dijo una vocecita interior. Sin duda la bipolaridad de Edward acabaría con mi mundo interior en segundos.- Tengo que marcharme. Buenas noches Bella.- y se fue.

Me quede en el marco de la puerta con esta todavía abierta. ¿Que acababa de pasar? Primero me peleo con Edward y después se despide de mi dejándome totalmente descolocada y en estado de shock.

.

.

.

Esa noche no dormí bien, estaba muy confundido con Edward. No sabia el porqué de su comportamiento conmigo. No tenia ni la menor duda. Pero lo que sí sabia es que aquí había una tercera persona la cual pagaría con mi enfado por entrometido. Emmett.

.

.

.

Me levanté echa una furia. Tenia unas ganas enormes de pegarle a algo o a alguien... Sin duda hoy era de esos días en el que era mejor evitarme a toda costa si no querías resultar herido, cosa de la cual me arrepentiría muchísimo más tarde, pero que lo disfrutaría mientras lo hacia. En fin, un mal día... Y todo por culpa de Edward y su estúpido cambio de personalidad. ¡Estúpido dios griego bipolar ! Lo peor de todo esto, y con lo que más enfadada conmigo misma estaba es que si el Edward normal me derretía, este Edward cabrón me hacia tener sueños muy muy húmedos.

Salí de mi edificio como alma que lleva el diablo, dando un portazo a la puerta de entrada que se escucho hasta el último piso. Todos los estudiantes que estaban a los alrededores me miraron, tendría que controlar mis actos si quería pasar desapercibida o por lo menos, no ser el centro de atención. En ese momento vi a Emmett salir de su edificio. Perfecto, justo la persona que buscaba.

-Emmett- grité. Este se paro en seco y me dedico una de sus muecas, una que me decia muy bien que él sabia por que venia- ¿Se puede saber por que le dijiste eso a Edward?- dije cuando estuve cerca de él.

-Vamos Bella, no seas así. Edward puede ser un capullo, pero es buen chico te lo prometo- dijo haciendo un puchero. En otra ocasión me hubiese puesto a reír pero mi humor de esta mañana no me lo permitía.- Dale una oportunidad. Creo que eres la persona perfecta para que lo haga asentar la cabeza y ver que lo que esta haciendo no esta bien. Quiero que se divierta y viva la vida de un estudiante normal, solo eso.

-Pero Edward está con Tanya. ¿No deberías pedírselo a ella? ES SU NOVIA- ¿por que me utilizaban a mi de "rescata casos perdidos"? ¿Acaso yo no era uno?

-Venga, Bella. Todos sabemos que Edward no es el único chico con el que está Tanya. Si por algo el sobrenombre de puta le viene que ni anillo al dedo.- eso era cierto. Tanya se metía en la cama de casi todos los chicos del centro, mayores y pequeños. Todos pasaban por sus pantalones.

-¿ Y por eso yo tengo que ser la amante oculta de Edward ? Por favor, Emmett. Tanya será una puta pero yo no soy como ella.- aquí todo el mundo se estaba volviendo loco. Si bien sabia que Edward no era el único para Tanya, acaso tenia que ser Edward igual que ella, y acostarse con todo ser viviente.

-Bella, no sé como explicártelo, pero realmente a Edward le gustas. Sé que a veces se comporta como un bastardo pero solo es para ocultarse de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Por favor Bella, solo una oportunidad, solo una, por favor...- solo le faltaba arrodillarse ante mi para suplicarme. No tenia en claro que tenia que hacer en estas situaciones, pero no iba a caer tan fácilmente a lo que Emmett me decía. Si a Edward realmente le gustaba yo tendría que demostarmelo.

-Emmett, no te prometo nada. Pero si de verdad Edward quiere algo conmigo tendrá que ganárselo. Y aun más si tenemos que andar a escondidas de Tanya.- resistir iba a ser difícil. Hacerle esto a Tanya me gustaba más de lo deseado, ya no por Edward si no por el simple hecho de fastidiarla. A juzgar por las miradas que me enviaba era más que gustoso hacerle esto. Pero no había que hablar de más. Edward aun no ha hecho su parte. Tendrá que convencerme. Y yo no se lo voy a poner fácil.

Eran las 20:30 de la noche. Las chicas y yo habíamos quedado a las 21:00 en la entrada del centro para ir a una discoteca de la ciudad. Estaba emocionadisima con salir. Llevaba más de 3 semanas en el centro encerrada, las chicas me lo hacían más llevadero pero aun así era muy pesado. Los intentos que Edward hacia por acercarse a mi cada vez me divertían más. Él llegaba, hablamos, nos insultábamos por cualquier tontería y después me dejaba como la primera vez, en shock ante sus frases ingeniosas. Era como las serie que veía de pequeñas, la típica chica y el típico chico que se odiaban a muerte pero solo por quererse tanto. Solo que aquí había algo más que eso, en esta historia se había colado una bruja malvada llamada Tanya, la cual tenia al chico secuestrado de por vida.

Llegamos a la discoteca que estaba abarrotada de gente, donde nos encontramos muchas caras conocidas, al parecer medio centro había coincidido en salir este mismo fin de semana. No era por presumir, pero las todas íbamos de infarto, cada una a su estilo, hasta Angela parecía haber sacado su vena sexy al colocarse ese vestido azul eléctrico tan pegado. En fin, esta noche sería una noche de casa. Después de pasar estas 3 semanas encerrada mi cuerpo pedía a gritos ser liberado y desmadrarse hasta que el sol saliese de nuevo y no recordar nada.

Unas horas más tarde, después de bailar como locas, mis pies pedían un descanso. Los enormes tacones que calzaban no parecían acompañarme en mi labor de divertirme. Me estaban matando.

-Venga, Bella, estamos en lo mejor- me decía Rosalie.

-Lo siento chicas, solo necesito un minuto. Iré a tomar algo y vuelvo. Lo prometo.- dije cerca de su oído para que pudiese oírme por encima de la ruidosa música del local y de los gritos de la gente.

Me senté en uno de los taburetes de la barra y pedí mi bebida. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de la sed que tenía. Bebí demasiado rápido para mi bien y sobre todo para mi equilibrio, ya que al intentar levantarme la cabeza me dio vueltas y casi caigo al suelo. Unos enormes brazos musculosos me sujetaron por los brazos empujándome para que me volviese a sentar.

-Muchas gracias- dije enfocando mi vista en un hombre de ojos azules y cabello ruio atado a una coleta.

-No hay de qué señorita- dijo muy amablemente. Su tono de voz y la postura de aquel hombre me decía que era todo un rompecorazones.- Permitame invitarle a una copa, la suya quedo en muy mal estado-hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta de que el vaso que llevaba en la mano estaba roto en el suelo.

-No, de verdad, gracias. No hace falta- dije. Pero pensándolo bien, yo había venido a cazar y tenia una hermosa presa muy cerca de mi- Bueno, en realidad si que necesito una copa.

El chico se rió y pidió al camarero dos copas. Nos quedamos sentados en la barra hablando de nada en especial. Estaba siendo muy agradable hablar con él. Entonces en un momento inesperado, nuestras bocas se juntaron. El sabor del alcohol de la bebida en su boca resultaba aun mejor que tomada del vaso, podría resultar incluso adictivo. El beso se intensifico y su lengua recorrió cada uno de los huecos de mi boca, solo cuando nos hizo imposible continuar por la falta de aire se alejo de mi boca pero mordiendo ligeramente mi labio inferior, gesto que visto desde fuera era totalmente erótico.

Necesitaba beber un poco más de mi bebida, estaba demasiado caliente en este momento para mi gusto y sobre todo con un hombre que solo conocía de un par de minutos y unas cuantas copas. Deje mi bebida encima de la barra y mis ojos por instinto fueron al frente, encontrándome con esas orbes tan conocidas ya para mi, su cara derrochaba picardia, chulería y ganas de juego. Si él queria jugar, en este juego se podía jugar dos.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Voy bien? Por favor dejen sus REVIEW para orientarme y saber si les gustan o no, pliss. :')**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN, A LOS QUE DAN A FAVORITO, ETC, ETC...**

**Vereís, no tengo en realidad día para actualizar. Actualizó cuando tengo el capi listo. Lo cierto es que estoy aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones y que hasta septiembre no entro al instituto para hacer la historia por que después con las clases no podré actualizar tan seguido. Así, que voy a aprovechar :)**

**Un beso muy fuerte guapuras, OS AMO ! :)**

**Lau.**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM, solo la trama es mía.**

**Holaaaaa a todos! :)**

**Aqui les dejo este capi, es cortito pero he tenido algunos problemillas esta semana y demás, más abajo os dejo algunos detalles, pero de momento...**

**Os dejo disfrutar de este capi, ¡ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE! ;)**

* * *

.

_Capitulo anterior:_

"_Necesitaba beber un poco más de mi bebida, estaba demasiado caliente en este momento para mi gusto y sobre todo con un hombre que solo conocía de un par de minutos y unas cuantas copas. Deje mi bebida encima de la barra y mis ojos por instinto fueron al frente, encontrándome con esas orbes tan conocidas ya para mi, su cara derrochaba picardia, chulería y ganas de juego. Si él queria jugar, en este juego se podía jugar dos."_

.

#

#

.

Estaba tan concentrada en que mis ojos se clavaran en los suyos mientras besaba a mi acompañante para ponerlo celoso que no me percate que a su lado se encontraba una Tanya bastante provocativa vestida, a la cual agarró de la cintura con bastante violencia y estampo sus labios en ella, metiendole su lengua hasta la garganta.

Por un momento desee con todas mis fuerzas cambiarme por Tanya y que fuese Edward el que me tratase así, él que me besará con tanta furia y deseo, pero me calmo saber que habia sido yo y no Tanya la que habia producido su reacción. Debido a mi alto estado de calentura, tuve que obligarme a romper el beso. En mis braguitas descansaba un enorme charco y mi clítoris palpitaba de necesidad. Necesidad por ser todaca, por ser tocada por una sola persona. Él.

- Wow, nena, si besas así no me imagino que maravillas podrás hacer aqui abajo- dijo mirandose un ya muy hinchado paquete.

Jamás había provocado una reacción igual en ningún hombre, y el echo de hacerlo me hacia sentir poderosa, con fuerzas para mucho más. Entonces se me ocurrió hacer algo con lo que quizás más de uno en la barra se quedaría mirándome. Me levanté despacio de mi asiento para recostarme sobre la barra dando una buena vista de mis senos, casi al descubierto debido a la postura y al escote que tenia el vestido, a las personas que estaban en frente. Gracias a la forma cuadrada de la barra en donde me encontraba, esta escena solo podía ser vista desde la posición donde Edward se encontraba.

Sentí mis pezones endurecerse cuando Edward se paro en seco, liberando los labios de Tanya, para darme una mirada digna de retener en mi retina durante mis noches más húmedas. Sus ojos destilaban deseo, pasión, lujuria y ganas de sexo, sexo desenfrenado y salvaje.

Entonces me levante de mi asiento, con idea de salir del local a tomar algo de aire, cuando me acorde del pobre hombre que había puesto cachondo en un intento de llamar la atención de Edward, todo lo que me estaba diciendo hasta entonces para mi había sido ruido de fondo al cual no presté atención.

- Lo siento, pero debo irme. Gracias por las copas- le dije. No podía estarme allí por mucho más tiempo, mi bajo vientre necesitaba calmarse, tenia que salir corriendo.

- De nada preciosa, espero volver a verte- me guiño un ojo y lo más deprisa que pude dí la vuelta sobre mis pies para salir al aire fresco.

.

Mandé un mensaje de texto al móvil de Alice para que estuviesen tranquilas y supieran que me había ido a casa. No tenía ningunas ganas de seguir con el jueguecito de Cullen por hoy, sobre todo cuando no me podía descargar y quedar frustrada sexualmente toda la noche y él sin embargo podía descargarse con la siliconada de Tanya.

Llamé a un taxi y me fui hacia el centro. Estaba agotada de toda la noche, miré mi móvil y marcaban las 4 de la madrugada. El tiempo se había pasado muy pronto para mi, parecía que hace tan solo unos minutos estaba en la pista de baile con las chicas. Hasta el dolor de pies que tenia había desaparecido, ahora tenia uno aun mayor y difícil de remediar. Mi clítoris aun latía desenfrenado por que él lo tocara.

Ya solo quedaban un par de pasos para entrar en mi edificio cuando una mano me tapo la boca y la otra me tiro fuertemente de la cintura dejándome pegada al pecho de alguien. Forcejee con todas mis fuerzas para que me soltara pero en un solo segundo estaba mi espalda contra la pared ,y frente a mi el hombre que llevaba en mi cabeza toda la noche, quedando totalmente acorralada. Ahora más que nunca para mi tenia significado el dicho de _"entre la espada y la pared"_.

-No puedes hacerme esto- dijo con voz ronca y jodidamente sexy.- No puedes dejarme así sin más e irte.

- ¿Así como ,Edward?- dije con finguida inocencia.

- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, Bella.- se acerco peligrosamente a mi, penetrándome con su mirada, en ese momento sentí miedo. Sus labio a escasos centímetros de los míos, nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas por el encuentro, nuestros cuerpos pidiendo a gritos lo que nuestra mente no nos deja, por pura terquedad.

Y ahí, en este preciso momento, nuestros más bajos instintos aparecieron, aparecieron para quedarse. Sus labios atacaron los míos con una necesidad hambrienta, lujuriosa. Un beso aun más salvaje que el de Tanya, un beso cargado de atracción. Mis manos viajaron a su cabello, agarrándolos por la raíz y tirando de ellos para acercarme más, si fuese posible, su boca a la mía. Su lengua pedía entrar, entonces entreabrí mis labios dejando que su gruesa y ágil lengua explorara todo lo que yo quería que descubriera. Sus manos que antes habían estado a los lados de mi cabeza, ahora estaban en mis caderas. Una de sus manos bajo de mi cadena, descansando a un costado de mi muslo y fue a pasar en medio de nuestros cuerpos. Abrí un poco mis piernas preparada para lo que seria el remedio al dolor de esta noche. Su mano, muy gentilmente, comenzó a acariciar mi intimidad por encima de mis braguitas. Me agracedi internamente el haberme puesto vestido esa noche. Mis caricias comenzaban a ser mas rudas y mis piernas pronto comenzarían a ceder de tanto placer que me estaba dando su mano. Gemí fuertemente sobre su boca y él se separo, dejándonos llevar un poco de aire a nuestros pulmones. Sus caricias no pararon pero bajaron de intensidad hasta que retiro su mano y me estrecho contra su cuerpo, quedando inmovilizada entre la pared y su cuerpo. En esa posición podía sentir claramente su inmensa erección. Era enorme y estaba totalmente dura, pero... para mi maldita suerte la razón volvió a mi cabeza como una jarra de agua fria.

Lo empuje con mis manos ejerciendo toda la fuerza que en ese momento quedaba en mi cuerpo y lo separe de mi. Él me miró sorprendido a lo que yo solo pude bajar la mirada para que no viese en mis ojos las ganas que tenia de seguir con lo que habíamos empezado y que resultaba tan difícil de dejar.

- Buenas noches Edward- fue lo único que mi torpe voz me dejo decir y me aleje de él, retomando mi camino hacia mi edificio. No quise mirar atrás para no arrepentirme y volver. Aun teniamos que aclarar bastantes cosas hasta que yo decidiera que era lo que realmente debería de hacer. Dejarme ir por mis instintos o pensar mis acciones.

* * *

No me maten todavía !

Sí, el capi es bastante cortito, lo sé, pero intenso. Espero que les haya gustado igualmente :)

Lo cierto es que estoy preparandome para irme unos diitas de vacaciones a Malta en septiembre, antes de que empiece de nuevo las clases y ya saben todo lo que requiere un viaje, pasaportes, buscar alojamiento, ofertas... en fin que no he podido mucho escribir, además de que mi imaginación se fugó por unos dias de mi mente y le ha costado volver a mi.

Bueno, después de soltar todo este rollo, espero sus _REVIEW_ como siempre y MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A LAS/LOS QUE ME LEEN ! :)

Se aceptan sugerencias para mi viaje a Malta, sobre sitios de interes y asi. jajaja

Un beso. Os amo.

Lau.


End file.
